The Heartbreak Messenger
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: Harry, siendo apenas un adolescente, tiene una carga pesadísima en sus hombros: Derrotar al Señor Oscuro (Voldemort para los amigos), quién sin embargo, no ha dado señales de vida. Parece un año tranquilo pero, debido a un pequeño favor, ya no solo es "El Niño que Vivió". Ahora lo llaman "El Mensajero de los Corazones Rotos". Lo que le faltaba, otro ridículo sobrenombre. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKR y sus respectivos. Tampoco es mío nada de El mensajero de los corazones rotos, le pertenece a Alexander Vance.

Esta historia es de mi autoría y ESTA BASADA en el libro antes mencionado. NO ES LO MISMO, SOLO ESTA ACOPLADA A HARRY POTTER. Se repiten algunos diálogos e ideas para hacer referencia al libro.

Por último:

Olvídense del quinto libro. Por su atención, Gracias.

* * *

 **The Heartbreak Messenger**

 _De como comenzó todo:_

Todo comenzó tres semanas después de que iniciaran las clases. Los chicos, ahora de quinto año, escuchaban a Dean hablar de lo que había hecho en las vacaciones, añadiendo cada uno un pequeño comentario. Harry, como siempre cuando hablaban de estos temas, permanecía callado, riendo de vez en cuando por alguna broma bien añadida. Pronto todos estallaron a carcajadas cuando Neville admitió haber caído de las escaleras más de cinco veces ese verano.

Las cosas seguían un tanto tensas, sobre todo con lo que había pasado el año anterior. Estaba feliz de que sus amigos lo hubieran apoyado. Vio a Dean poner una mirada picara y picotearle el brazo a Seamus, quién no parecía tener su humor usual.

-Escuche que estás saliendo con Susan…- presionó Thomas, pero no obtuvo la reacción deseada. En vez de sonrojarse y balbucear, Seamus suspiró y pareció deprimirse aún más.- ¿Qué sucede?- urgió el chico negro.

-Estoy en problemas.- dijo, con los ojos hundidos.

-¿De qué hablas? Cuando comenzó el año lo único que hacías era presumir que te la habías ligado en verano.- apremió Ron.

-Es justo ahí donde está el problema.- Seamus los miró con cara de preocupación.

-No entiendo.- opinó Longbottom.

-Pasar el verano con ella fue fantástico… pero creo que ahí acabo todo, ya saben.- dijo, alzando ambas cejas.- Amor de verano…

-Eso es estúpido…

-¿Sabes lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que inició el año? ¡Pelear!- extendió los brazos, disgustado.- Que si quiero ir al comedor, ella dice: no mejor a la biblioteca. Que si debo regresar al dormitorio porque mis zapatos ¡NO COMBINAN! Me hizo cargar las bolsas de sus amigas cuando fuimos a Hosmeade. Por suerte me escapé, le dije que me sentía enfermo.

Harry poco a poco estaba perdiendo el interés, los temas relacionados al amor no le interesaban. Poco tiempo tenía para eso, sin embargo la estridente voz de Finnigan le impedía desconectarse por completo de la conversación.

-Ayer me vio pasándole una nota a Parvati, me ha hecho una escena terrible.- Neville y Dean, que estuvieron presentes en la mencionada discusión, negaron con la cabeza, abatidos.- Cambió tanto de lo que teníamos en verano, era pura risa y diversión, ahora… ahora me siento atrapado y…

-Pues termínala.- aconsejó Harry, ya harto.- si ya no la aguantas, termínala.

-Es fácil decirlo, es que…- el irlandés tragó duro.- no sé cómo hacerlo. Nunca lo he hecho antes.

-Cierto, usualmente las chicas de tan el batazo primero.- se burló el único pelirrojo.

-¡Oh Cállate!

-Envíale una carta.- ofreció Neville.

-¡Claro que no! ¿No escuchaste lo que le pasó a Miles Bletchey cuando hizo eso mismo a Daphne Greengras? ¡Estuvo un mes en la enfermería! Ahora nadie le da la siquiera la espalda a esa chica.

-Eso es cosa de Slytherins.- le restó importancia Weasley.

-No pienso arriesgarme, mujeres son mujeres. Aunque sean Slytherins…- pronto abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Dean.- Hazlo por mí

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, no soy un desalmado.

Harry solo quería que la conversación se terminara, así que no pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras.

-Yo lo hago

Lo que nos lleva a donde estamos ahora.

Contrario a la teoría general, que era una apuesta sobre que la chica iba a estar destrozada, véase entonces a los chicos escondidos en un rincón observando mientras él buscaba a Susan, a quién poco o nada pareció importarle cuando Harry, después de apartarla de sus amigas y llevarla a un lugar discreto, le comunicó que Seamus rompía con ella. Harry se sorprendió al verla soltar una carcajada de forma ácida, de esas que les salen perfectamente a las chicas Slytherin, o a todas las chicas, ya no estaba seguro.

-¿Te ha enviado a decirme eso?

-Eh… sí. Yo…

-No importa.- por un momento pensó que iba a mandarle un mensaje para su ahora ex, pero lo que dijo lo dejó perplejo.- ¿Sabes Harry? Si alguna vez vas a romper con una chica, hazlo tú mismo, eso al menos muestra respeto.- se dio la vuelta pero regresó los pocos pasos que había dado.- Y llévale flores y bombones, las flores dicen _"gracias por los buenos recuerdos"_ y los bombones…bueno, tampoco querrás que se quede completamente sola.*

Y se fue sin más.

Estaba un poco sorprendido. Poco sabía él de chicas, y poco le importaban de hecho, pero por lo que sabía ella debía haberse ido llorando y él debería sentir un poco de culpa. No había pasado ninguna de las dos.

Qué bueno que no había apostado.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!

-Vamos Hermionie, no es para tanto…- mitigó Ron.

-¡Harry!- exclamó. Tratando de que la ayudara a hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo. Pero el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Ella se lo tomo muy bien…- fue lo único que dijo.- Mírala, ni siquiera ahora se ve deprimida.- los tres observaron a la chica en la mesa de Hufflepuff, estaba riéndose de algo con sus amigas. Hermionie bufó.

-Por supuesto no le va a dar el gusto

-Vamos Herm, no fue nada serio…

-Ronald, si entendieras algo de chicas sabrías que…

-¡Hey! Harry…

El susurro había detenido los regaños de la castaña, los tres miraron hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Anthony Goldstein les miraba nervioso. El chico se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ellos, mucho más a Harry.

-Escucha amigo, he oído lo que hiciste con Susan…

-¿Ven? - dijo la chica.- incluso a Anthony le parece malvado…

-Eh… si, claro.- contestó el aludido.- Verás Harry.- ahora trató de que solo el moreno lo escuchara infructuosamente.- yo he estado saliendo con Marietta Edgecombe ¿La recuerdas? Es amiga de Cho… Las cosas no están tan bien y me preguntaba si…

-¡Oh! ¡No me quedaré a oír esto!

* * *

Las cosas no habían salido tan bien con la chica de Ravenclaw. Marietta había agarrado su varita y lo había acribillado a hechizos, menos mal que había aprendido el _Protego_. Le armó una buena bronca a Goldstein por no advertirle que su novia estaba loca y lo calmó el hecho de que parecía sentirse culpable, fue cuando le ofreció hacerle los deberes de Encantamientos durante toda la semana a modo de compensarle. Y Harry no había podido decirle que no.

Se dice a sí mismo, que no lo hará de nuevo.

* * *

*Esta es una frase que Melissa le dice a Quentin.

Este capítulo fue corto, pero es como la introducción para los que no han leído el libro.

 ** _Donot:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**De chicas perras y llantos penosos:**

Cuando recibió la nota del ensayo de encantamientos, se quedó atónito. Jamás en sus días de estudiante de Hogwarts había sacado tan alta calificación. Podía sentir la mirada celosa de Hermione y a Ron palmearle la espalda felicitándolo. Incluso Flitwick le había dicho _"Buen trabajo Señor Potter"_ más que sonriente y feliz de poder alabarlo aún más, y eso que ya lo hacía aunque Harry fuera un estudiante mediocre.

Miró hacia atrás donde los ojos castaños de Anthony Goldstein lo esperaban, el chico le guiñó el ojo e hizo un gesto de _"Ok"_ con las manos. Le devolvió el gesto decidiendo que no había nada mejor que un Ravenclaw con una deuda. Y todavía faltaban 3 días para que la semana terminara, podía dejar de preocuparse por Encantamientos.

El resto del día se lo paso en una nube de ensoñación. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Con un loco persiguiendo su cabeza lo último de lo que debía preocuparse era por los deberes. Sin contar el hecho de que ahora cada vez que se topaba con Marietta, esta se le lanzaba como un animal rabioso y que Cho ya ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.

Iba de camino a su sala común cuando chocó con alguien que casi lo hace caerse de espaldas.

-Oye tú, Mensajero.

 _"¿Mensajero?"_ Pensó. Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con Milicent Bulstrode, quien lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de mierda atorado en su zapato. Volteó cómicamente a ambos lados del pasillo, para luego a señalarse a sí mismo. Usualmente la chica lo llamaba con sobrenombres más floridos.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-Idiota, ¿Acaso ves a alguien más?- sí, eso sonaba más a ella.

-No, pero...- iba a decirle algo acerca del extraño mote, pero fue interrumpido impacientemente.

-Escucha, tengo un trabajito para ti.- tragó saliva sintiéndose como sí la chica fuera a pedirle que matara a alguien, cosa que no debía dudar pues la expresión corporal de la slytherin gritaba _"cuidado, estoy a punto de arrancarte la cabeza"_.- He escuchado por ahí que cortas con los novios de otros...

-En realidad fueron sólo dos veces... Y corté con chicas...

-Cierra el pico. Goldstein dice que hizo tus deberes de Encantamientos por una semana, te haré los de Transformaciones.

Abrió la boca de golpe para refutar pero luego decidió cerrarla. La rubia lo miraba con una ceja alzada, retándolo a decir que no.

-¿Por una semana?- recibió una media sonrisa, de esas que a los slytherins les salían naturales, como respuesta.

-Sabía que no eras tan estúpido Potter

-Eh... ¿Gracias?

La chica siguió su camino, no sin olvidar golpearle el hombro al pasar, haciendo que casi cayera, de nuevo. No podía creer su buena suerte. Por un momento la euforia lo llenó, antes de darse cuenta de que no sabía con quién debería "cortar".

-¡Bulstrode!

La chica no se detuvo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de doblar en la esquina lo miró con una sonrisa malévola (al menos eso le pareció a él) y exclamó.

-¡Gregory sale del entrenamiento de Quiddicht a las 7!- para luego marcharse.

¿Gregory? ¿Quién era...?

Oh, Mierda.

* * *

Estaba bastante seguro que iba a ser vapuleado. No sólo eso. Goyle iba a arrancarle las tripas y luego iba a comérselas. Tal vez era mejor idea decirle a Bulstrode que corte con su propio novio… o tal vez no, ella podía arrancarle las pelotas.

El equipo de Slytherin se acercaba, encabezado por Draco Malfoy. Se mordió el labio. Lo menos que quería en estos momentos era enfrentarse al rubio, no estaba de humor. Miró el vacío a su lado, recordando a su pequeño amigo traidor. Ron se había negado a acompañarlo, alegando que el sí tenía deberes que hacer y no, no deseaba morir tan pronto. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, San Potter.- exclamó Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona. Luego hizo un gesto de haber olvidado algo.- ¡Oh! Que tonto, olvidé que ahora te gusta que te digan _"Mensajero de Corazones Rotos"_. ¿De verdad, Potter? Hasta a mí me da pena.

 _"¿QUÉ?"_

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Malfoy?

-Oh, No lo sé.- fingió demencia el rubio.- Tal vez de tu nueva afición por los motes ridículos...

El moreno esperó a que las risas vinieran de detrás de Malfoy, pero estas nunca llegaron. Extrañado miró detrás del rubio, éste hizo lo imitó con el mismo nivel de confusión. La mitad de los chicos de Slytherin miraban a Harry, pálidos. Los que tienen novia, se imaginó el moreno. Luego regresó su vista al rubio capitán quien ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Salazar, esto no está pasando...

Mostró sus ojos grises a Harry quien dio un respingo ante la mirada molesta y se fue bufando, dejando a sus amigos atrás. No sin olvidar golpear su hombro, logrando hacerlo caer. Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron a seguirlo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al segundo.

-¡Goyle! Eh... Tengo que hablar contigo...

Los tres se detuvieron en seco, mientras que los demás, que se habían quedado atrás, suspiraban aliviados y continuaban con su camino a las duchas. Atrapó a Malfoy mirándolo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, aunque su mirada iba y venía de él a su amigo el mastodonte. Tal vez pensando que al fin se libraría de Harry. Suspiró, al menos nunca dirían que había sido un cobarde. Antes de comenzar a hablar, verificó la distancia por sí tenía que echar a correr.

-Verás, eh... Goyle. Bulstrode me ha dicho... -Cuando alzó la vista enmudeció al ver el rostro descompuesto de dolor del Slytherin más alto. Luego vio a Crabbe que tenía plantada la lástima en la mirada. Malfoy lo miraba furioso. De repente se sintió muy culpable.- tal vez quieras hablar de esto en otro lado...- dijo de repente, notando que estaba haciendo técnicamente pública la noticia. Goyle sollozó, el sólo pudo empalidecer. Malfoy se le adelantó tanto en pasos como en palabras, tomando el brazo del otro con ademán protector.

-Sabemos exactamente lo que vas a decir, Potter.- el ojiverde pensó que su nombre no podría sonar más como un insulto.- puedes largarte ahora...

-No.- interrumpió Goyle, haciendo que Malfoy lo mirara como sí se hubiera vuelto loco.- quiero que me lo diga, los veré en la sala común.- su voz nasal hizo sentir a Harry peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Malfoy lo miró de una manera horrible, prometiendo mucho dolor en su futuro y se fue jaloneando a Crabbe. Harry no le hizo mucho caso, después de todo, el rubio nunca se atrevía a nada.

-Bueno... Goyle, eh... Pues, Bulstrode... Rompe contigo...- otro sollozo de Goyle lo hizo encojerse.

-Ella... ¿Te ha dicho algo más?

 _¿Ahora qué?_ Claro qué la muy perra no le había dicho nada. Estaba seguro que si decía que no, iba a destrozar a pie grande. Pero no podía simplemente inventar...

-Ella dijo que te apreciaba y por eso no podía decírtelo a la cara.- _"¿Qué mierda?"_ Pensó.

\- ¿De... De verdad?- quería callarse ya mismo, pero la mirada esperanzada de Goyle no lo dejó.

-Eh... Si, dijo que se la pasó muy bien y... ¡Que mereces algo mejor!...

Goyle sonrió bobamente y luego asintió limpiando su cara redonda de las lágrimas en ella. Harry incluso se aventuró acercarse y palmearle la espalda, o el codo, que es donde alcanzaba.

-Ya vas a ver... Va a llegar alguna otra...- _"loca"_.- …o quien sabe, tal vez Bulstrode se arrepienta...

Contra todo pronóstico, Goyle lo abrazó. Se sintió como ser aplastado por una vaca, pero su lado Gryffindor no lo dejó rechazarlo. Cuando se separaron, el Slytherin se limpió los mocos y con un asentimiento se fue a las duchas o a las mazmorras o a la cocina... Como fuera. Ya tenía asegurada una semana sin Transformaciones.

Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar quién le había puesto el estúpido mote.

* * *

 _En el próximo habrá más Malfoy *-* Espérenlo._

 ** _Donot :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**De treguas y confusiones:**

Después de una gran pelea con Ron, en la que éste exigió saber que había pasado y Harry lo llamó cobarde por haberlo a abandonado frente una manada de Slytherins, y decirle que por supuesto que no iba a contarle lo que había sucedido y menos iba a prestarle las tareas que Bulstrode le hiciera (porque ella era realmente buena en transformaciones), salió de la sala común, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Lo de Goyle lo había dejado pasmado, jamás pensó que llegaría a verlo diferente de un mastodonte aterrador, pero ahora lo consideraba más como un oso de peluche gigante. Se preguntó si todos los Slytherin serían como él. Luego pensó en Malfoy y decidió que no.

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde la última ruptura en la que había interferido y al parecer las cosas se estaban calmando. Mcgonagall parecía no caber en sí misma de orgullo porque, por primera vez estaba entregando todas las tareas en tiempo y forma. No tenía idea de cómo le hacían Anthony y Millicent para hacer sus propios trabajos. Empezaba a sentirse sólo un poco culpable.

Ahora, caminando directo al aula de pociones, se preguntaba donde rayos se sentaría. Ron seguía enojado con él por llamarlo cobarde, él por supuesto que no se retractaría. Hermione continuaba diciendo que eran un par de inmaduros y Colin parecía empeñado a no dejar de seguirlo a todos lados. Cuando entró al aula, los únicos ahí eran Malfoy, y sus orangutanes (o bueno, el orangután y el oso de peluche gigante, que por cierto lo saludaba con la mano). Devolvió el extraño y no muy adecuadamente recibido saludo de Goyle, y se dispuso a sentarse en su lugar usual. Era bastante extraño que llegara a tiempo a Pociones. Que Ron se jodiera, sería él el que tendría que buscar otro lugar…

-¡Potter!- pegó un salto que casi lo hace llegar al techo.

-¿¡Qué!?- le gritó a Malfoy, que se había apoyado en su mesa y bloqueaba con su cuerpo la visión de los mastodontes.

-Escucha esto, y escúchalo bien porque solo lo voy a repetir una vez.- susurró el rubio, de modo confidencial. Harry no pudo evitar acercarse. Luego, una idea le pasó por la cabeza.

-¡Ni hablar! No voy a cortar con Parkinson por ti, me va a cortar los…- susurraba, pero Malfoy le dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar.

-¡No seas estúpido! No salgo con Pansy…

-¿No?- sin darse cuenta se interesó más en la conversación. Tampoco notó que estaba teniendo un intercambio de palabras, más o menos amable, con Malfoy.

-No claro que…- el rubio se interrumpió a si mismo.- Escucha, no era eso lo que iba a decir.

-Oh.- el Slytherin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, luego, apartó su mirada y la dirigió hacia sus compinches. Frunció los labios como si le costara decir lo que venía a continuación.

-Arg…Gracias

Harry abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, repitiendo el proceso varias veces, pareciendo un pez. Literalmente sin palabras.

-¿Qué qué?- pudo articular finalmente.

-Por mentirle a Greg.- el moreno quiso negar aquello, pero Malfoy lo detuvo con un gesto.- Por favor, Ni en un millón de años Millicent diría tremenda mariconada, tienes suerte de que Gregory no sea muy…

-¿Listo?

-…Perspicaz

Se miraron un segundo y luego se echaron a reír. Harry lo observó un momento y decidió que Malfoy podía ser en realidad, un oso de peluche de tamaño mediano (¿Qué? Él nunca tuvo osos de peluche). El momento se rompió cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo con su rival y no de él. Miró al moreno con su seriedad característica y comenzó a hablar, arrastrando las palabras.

-Escucha, a Greg le agradas ahora.- dijo, para sorpresa de Harry, quien volteo a ver al susodicho. Pero éste estaba jugando a algo con Crabbe, que el Gryffindor no pudo ver.- Esto no quiere decir que somos amigos ¿Escuchaste? Tómalo como una tregua. Cuando Gregory olvide su afección a ti, seremos enemigos de nuevo.-Harry quería preguntarle por qué no podían ser amigos y ya, pero la entrada de otros alumnos al aula se lo impidió. Malfoy se alejó sin decir nada más y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

No volteo a ver a Harry ni una vez.

* * *

Cuando Ethan Montgomery se acercó a él, supo irremediablemente lo que seguía. Los slytherins eran despiadados ¿no? ¿Por qué no rompían ellos mismos con sus novias? Aunque teniendo de modelo a la rabiosa Marietta, no podías esperar menos de los astutos chicos de la casa verde. Si alguien más puede hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿Para qué ensuciarse las manos? Además, ¿Cuántos años tenía este chico? ¿Doce?

-Flora Carrow.- dijo sin más el chico castaño. Y Harry no pudo más que fruncir el ceño tratando de averiguar si siquiera conocía a esa chica.

El muchacho, que estaba frunciendo el ceño, empezó a buscar algo dentro de su capa para después mostrarle una fotografía de la mencionada chica, en la que salían ambos. A Harry no le dio tiempo de pensar si la chica era linda o no cuando la foto fue apartada de su vista.

-FLORA Carrow, haré tus deberes de Runas Antiguas.- dijo, acentuando el nombre, hubiera sido una ganga si el llevara siquiera esa asignatura.

-Eso no funcionará.- le contesto al chico que cada vez más le recordaba a un goblin. Éste frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Historia de la Magia.- Harry sonrió.

-Ahora nos comprendemos.

Cuando el chico estaba por irse, tuvo el impulso de detenerlo. Le preguntó si no quería que le dijera algo en especial a la chica. El por qué, o algún mensaje de simpatía. El castaño solo alzó una ceja.

-Creo que el mandarte a ti lo dice todo.

* * *

Cuando al fin encontró a la chica, esta estaba en el aula de pociones. La estudió un poco, esperando que no se convirtiera en un perro salvaje, cuando ella lo descubrió. Al verlo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego su rostro mostro resignación. Murmuró un _"Ya veo"_ y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. Iba a dar media vuelta e irse, pero recordó que la chica era slytherin y estos guardan demasiado rencor.

-Mmm… ¿Estás bien… cierto?

La chica lo miró extrañada, pero él solo se alzó de hombros.

-Sí, supongo que ya lo esperaba.

-Ah… ¿Peleaban mucho?

-…No, es solo que los dos nos concentramos demasiado en los estudios. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para el otro.

La chica se había tomado su tiempo en responder, si voz era lenta y tranquila. Le recordaba a Luna Lovegood. Luego pensó en lo que le había dicho, ¿Estudios? Ethan Montgomery era bateador en el equipo de las serpientes, el moreno estaba seguro que lo último que le interesaban eran los estudios.

-Disculpa…¿Cómo…?

Una chica entró abruptamente al aula de pociones, interrumpiendo su pregunta y haciéndolo sudar frío.

Ambas eran idénticas. Ahora entendía por qué el chico había hecho especial énfasis en el nombre.

-Eh…

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó la recién llegada, mirándolos a ambos alternativamente. Cuando sus ojos parecieron captar la situación.- No me digas que Belby…

-Ejem.- carraspeó.- ¿Quién de las dos es Flora?

La chica que acababa de llegar alzó cómicamente la mano, abriendo los ojos a más no poder. La restante solo se cubrió la boca con la mano.

-Entonces tú eres…

-Hestia.- contestó con rapidez. Harry casi se muerde la lengua _. "Un placer"_ le dijo a la chica por lo bajo. A lo que ella respondió con un _"Igualmente"._ Después se dispuso a aclarar la situación.

-Bueno… esto es… un gran malentendido.-Harry miró a la verdadera Flora.- Lo lamento, Ethan rompe contigo.- pero la slytherin no parecía entenderlo. Luego miró a la Flora impostora.- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Lo digo en serio. Muy en serio. Pero oye, buena noticia para ti ¿no? *

-Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de huir de la habitación.

* * *

*Esta es otra frase de Quentin, pequeño pillo. Cuando confunde a Sarah con Sara. Gracioso, ¿no?

Muchas gracias a los que han dejado reviews, a los follows y los favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz.

Me ha sorprendido lo que me han pedido. Que Parkinson deje a Malfoy. Como ven, no lo hice. En realidad no tenía planeado en absoluto trabajar con la chica slytherin. El otro porqué, que pienso es más válido... ¿Por qué si alguien realmente tuviera a Draco, lo dejaría? Es un bombón. Pero no se preocupen, muchas cosas hilarantes le pasarán a Harry antes de que esto termine.

Debo admitir que Draco es uno de mis personajes favoritos y lo amo con toda mi alma. Pero no se decepcionen todavía, lo haré sufrir. Solo que no será Pansy la que lo despechará. Besos.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueña de Harry Potter, tampoco de El Mensajero de Corazones Rotos.**

Lamento todo el tiempo que tarde, sinceramente, se me olvidó esto. Je. No me odien, no prometo ser recurrente pero esto me divierte, así que seguiré escribiendo. Acerca de esta historia, olvide mencionar que es un Drarry, ¿cierto? Ups. ¡Alcen las manos los que odian a Lavender!

* * *

 **De cómplices y venganzas públicas**

Su mal humor aumentaba con el paso de los días. Aún no había averiguado quien le había inventado el estúpido apodo y las personas seguían buscándolo para que rompiera con sus parejas por ellos, incluso después del incidente con las gemelas de Slytherin, del cual Malfoy había hecho particular mofa. Recordó que hace apenas dos días le había hecho el favor a Terry Boot de cortar con su novio Hufflepuff. Y a pesar de que tenía la excusa de que esa casa lo odiaba ya lo suficiente, recordó a Susan y se encogió de hombros, decidiéndose por hacerlo. Cuando llegó junto a Hunter Lahey, no tuvo que abrir la boca si quiera. Todo el mundo, con excepción del profesorado, estaba enterado del pasatiempo de Harry.

Él sinceramente, estaba hartándose.

Decidió esconderse detrás de una armadura cuando escuchó a Justin Finch-Fletchey llamarlo por el pasillo. El problema era que no encontraba ninguna armadura. Miró anhelante por cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarlo de ésta. Pasó junto a la puerta de un salón que creía cerrado y fue jalado dentro en un movimiento apresurado.

Sintió los largos dedos cubrir su boca, para que no pudiera gritar. Su espalda estaba pegada a algo realmente cálido. El sonido de afuera le llegó en forma de maldiciones y un Justin muy cabreado, alejándose. La mano en su boca se retiró no así el cuerpo pegado a su espalda.

Se permitió un momento de duda.

-Bueno, eso estuvo cerca.

Se erizó como un gato cuando la voz de Malfoy atacó su oído. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y, con la varita en alto miró al chico que lo observaba extrañado. El rubio alzó los brazos en redención.

-Tranquilízate Potter, no muerdo.- Harry bajó la varita dando un suspiro de alivio. Malfoy sonrió de lado.- Bueno, no mucho…

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- dijo el moreno, ignorando el estremecimiento que le provocó el último comentario.- No tengo tiempo para…- pronto notó movimiento a espaldas del rubio. La persona se acercó y pudo reconocerla.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó, mirando a Blaise Zabini.

-No te pongas así, Potter.- dijo el chico negro.- Draco, por alguna razón, te ha salvado el pellejo. Finch-Fletchey está saliendo con Abbot, esa chica, Hufflepuff o no, te hubiera cruciado hasta el cansancio.- Malfoy se rió ante el comentario, asintiendo.

-Mira Potter, nosotros estábamos hablando, ha sido casualidad haberte escuchado. Pero sin duda hay algo que quería decirte.- Harry miró sorprendido, como al mismo tiempo que decía eso, rodeaba la cintura de Zabini con un brazo. Éste se miró incómodo.

-Claro…- el moreno no pudo evitar ver la mano del príncipe de Slytherin sobre la cintura del otro, deseando que desapareciera.

-…mote.

-… ¿Qué?- dijo, y Malfoy gruño.

-¿Es que tienes algún déficit de atención o simplemente eres idiota?- el rubio lo miró alzando un ceja, estaba a punto de balbucear una respuesta a eso cuando fue interrumpido.

-Draco…- el rubio regresó su atención a Zabini, que quitaba su brazo de su cintura.- Debo irme, tengo deberes de Aritmancia…- el chico negro salió casi corriendo, sin olvidarse de golpear a Harry en el hombro al pasar junto a él y por supuesto, casi hacerlo caer.

-Pero…- el Gryffindor pudo ver la cara de confusión en el rubio. Confusión que después pasó a enojo, de hecho creyó ver algo de brillo asesino en la mirada gris, pero no le tomó importancia. Cuando Draco volvió a mirarlo, Harry concluyó que la venganza estaba siendo contemplada. No estaba seguro para quién.

-No sabía que Zabini tomaba Aritmancia…- dijo, para llenar el silencio.

-No la lleva.

-Oh… um… entonces por qué…- cerró la boca cuando los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron amenazadoramente, no que le tuviera miedo a Malfoy, pero años de amistad con Hermione y clases con Snape le enseñaron que ojos entrecerrados no llevan a nada bueno.- ¿Dijiste algo sobre motes?

Esto pareció sorprender a Malfoy, que sin duda había olvidado para qué quería hablar con Harry. No que le molestara.

-Lavender Brown.- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Eh?- Malfoy solo giró los ojos.

-Tu elocuencia me sorprende.- el rubio se miró las uñas, restándole importancia.- Fue difícil de averiguar y solo lo hice para satisfacer mi propia curiosidad. Pero Brown es una zorra y la odio, así que te informo _Mensajero_ que fuiste nombrado* por ella.

-¿Qué?... ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Justo la reacción que esperaba.- se burló el Slytherin.- Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a cortar unos genitales. Con permiso.

Harry tragó saliva, más porque no sabía que decir que por miedo, y dejó pasar a Malfoy. Por un lado estaba enojado con Laverder por ponerle un sobrenombre por demás gay. También estaba feliz de que Malfoy se hubiera tomado la molestia de infórmaselo, aunque de igual forma estaba enojado con él por lo que sea que hubiese estado haciendo con Zabini dentro de un aula vacía y a deshoras. Tenía claras dos cosas. ¿La primera? Esperaba que Lavender encontrara alguna advertencia sobre su doloroso futuro próximo en clase de adivinación. La segunda, ya no estaba muy seguro de que Malfoy fuera un oso de peluche de tamaño mediano, no al menos si las partes intimas de cualquiera estaban en riesgo ante su presencia.

* * *

Harry no se sorprendió al no ver a Zabini a la hora del desayuno. Hermione, frente a él, estudiaba un tomo grueso de un libro sobre algo que seguramente vendría en algún examen del cual él no tenía idea. Ron, con el cual había hecho las paces, estaba mordiendo un ala de pollo, medio escuchando a Seamus y Dean hablar sobre futbol. Neville estaba junto a él cortándole ramitas a una planta muy extraña que tenía hojas con forma de narices, mientras él estaba tratando de abrir una caja de Grajeas de todos los sabores de Bertie Boot. Esperaba que Malfoy llegara pronto o se perdería el espectáculo.

Cuando el susodicho entró, lo hizo con una mirada de suficiencia tal, que Harry tuvo que resguardar disimuladamente sus partes intimas, como reflejo. Lo vio tomar asiento justo en medio de Crabbe y Goyle, cortando de pleno a Pansy cuando trató de cederle un puesto (empujando a un chico de primero). Cuando atrapó la mirada de Malfoy, éste levantó una ceja, interrogante. Harry solo sonrió tan malévolamente como podía, lo cual debió ser suficiente porque el rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder. Harry incluso creyó verlo sonrojarse un poco.

El grito en la mesa de Gryffindor llenó el salón, solo a unos cuantos asientos alejada de Harry, a Lavender Brown le salían raíces moradas de las orejas que terminaban en bocas, pero eso no era todo, las bocas gritaban _¡Cierra la boca! ¡Chismosa! ¡Bocona!_ Cada vez que la chica intentaba decir algo.

La mesa de Slytherin fue la primera en empezar a reír, incluso Theodore Nott se ocultaba tras su libro de Pociones riendo y Milicent Bulstrode no se preocupó por ocultar las lágrimas que le salían de los ojos. Malfoy reía a carcajada suelta, mostrando todos sus dientes (perfectos dientes) mientras Crabbe y Goyle miraban fascinados a la planta parlanchina.

No pasó mucho para que los demás comenzaran a reír, Ron escupió un poco de su comida mientras Hermione pegaba su libro a su boca tratando de contener la risa. Los de Hufflepuff apuntaban a Lavender mientras reían y comentaban entre ellos la honestidad de la planta, mientras los de Ravenclaw se cubrían la boca con las manos para controlarse pero los hombros sacudiéndose no engañaban a nadie.

Harry siguió intentando abrir sus dulces, mientras disimuladamente le guiñaba el ojo a la chica. Lavender lo miró sorprendida, pero cuando estaba a punto de acusarlo la planta gritó de nuevo _¡Soplona! ¡Mentirosa!_ Harry casi siente la culpa carcomerle cuando nuevas olas de risa de levantaron, casi.

* * *

-Fascinante Potter.- lo abordó Malfoy en el aula de pociones, mientras recogían los ingredientes para la poción del día.- Uno podría llegar a pensar que le prestas atención a Sprout. ¿Te fijaste en ella? Se debatía entre llorar de orgullo o de risa.- se carcajeó el rubio quedamente, de manera que solo ellos pudieran oírlo.

A Harry se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Eso era un cumplido, y viniendo nada menos que del príncipe de Slytherin, los cuales eran maestros de las venganzas. No tenía palabras. El constante latido de su corazón al ver la sonrisa que Malfoy le dirigía no tenía nada que ver.

-Sinceramente pensé que le gritarías en tu sala común…- el rubio seguía tomando ingredientes.-…muy Slytherin de tu parte.

-No tienes ni idea.- fue lo único que contestó. Y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de separarse.

Cuando Harry regresó a su asiento Ron lo esperaba con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso compañero? Malfoy no te estaba fastidiando ¿verdad?- le preguntó, mirando mal al Slytherin, que solo lo ignoró.

-Claro que no Ron…

-No me digas…- susurró el pelirrojo.- que te estaba pidiendo que cortaras con Parkinson.- la cara pecosa tomó un atonalidad azul.

-¡No seas tonto Ron!- gritó entre cuchicheos.- Malfoy no sale con Parkinson…

-¿Y tu cómo sabes?

-Umm… yo… Solo me felicitaba por lo de Lavender.

-¿¡Fuiste tú!?

-SHHHH

-Si el señor Potter y el Señor Weasley desean platicar pueden hacerlo fuera de mi clase, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.- vociferó Snape sin siquiera levantar la voz (ni la mirada de lo que sea que estaba leyendo).

Mientras salían, con algunos compañeros riéndose. Harry atrapó a Malfoy mirándolo, una media sonrisa adornando su rostro. Por primera vez no sintió el impulso de golpearlo. Una vez afuera se preparó para enfrentar a Ron, pero el pelirrojo lo sorprendió.

-Bueno, eso explica todo.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes... Malfoy ODIA a Lavender, pensé que había sido él…pero entonces la planta hubiera gritado cosas como _¡Zorra! ¡Imbécil!_ Y parecidos…

Harry solo frunció el ceño. Le parecía que se le estaba escapando algo…

* * *

*Aquí iba a poner "bautizó" pero dudo que Draco sepa lo que es un bautizo, es algo muggle ¿no?

En este capítulo no hay citas del libro, que mal... ni corazones rotos, tal vez orgullos mancillados (Lavender) y genitales heridos (Blaise). Hablando de genitales heridos... Blaise Zabini es uno de mis personajes favoritos, quiero darle protagonismo. No me maten. Espero que les haya gustado, después de todo lo que les hice esperar. Mmmm ¿Alguna idea para el nuevo trabajo de Harry?

Cualquier error que haya tenido no duden en decírmelo.

 **Donot:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy JKR ni Alexander Vance para que me pertenezcan sus creaciones.**

Después de ese grosero saludo:

¿Me he tardado mucho? No tanto como la última vez, creo. Aquí empieza la parte difícil de la historia (la que más odio escribir, demasiado drama, odio el drama). Muchos me han pedido más trabajos para Harry, pero por ahora esa parte tendrá una pausa. Las ideas fluyen muy lentamente en mi cabeza, sin embargo, el escribir las situaciones embarazosas para Harry fue el motivo de que escribiera este fic. No tengo idea de como terminó siendo drama *masajea sus sienes* Tengo el deseo de escribir más de esas situaciones en drabbles separados de esta historia, es decir, "dentro de este universo". Pero primero tengo que arreglármelas para terminar esta. Ténganme un poco de paciencia.

He leído todos los reviews y me han fascinado de verdad, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, menciono algunos que me han preguntado cosas o pedido otras. Los que no, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA.

* * *

 **De secretos y confesiones calladas:**

Cuando Harry vio a Luna Lovegood trepada en una armadura, pensó en pasar de largo.

Después de pensar en las mil y un formas en que la Ravenclaw podría acabar severamente lastimada _(una de ellas siendo atacada por una armadura indignada)_ , decidió acercarse solo en caso de que dicho ornamento se fastidiara de tener a una chica de quince años metiendo el brazo en "su boca", intentando sacar _sabrá Merlín qué_.

-…um…Hola, Luna.- dijo, en un intento de distraer a la rubia de lo que fuera estuviera haciendo. Rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando notó que, de hecho, no estaba sacando nada sino por el contrario, parecía estar metiendo algo que no pudo ver. La chica solo lo miró y siguió con su cometido.

-Oh, Hola Harry, espera un segundo…

Harry esperó. No es que tuviera otra cosa más interesante que hacer. Ron y Hermionie andaban por ahí fingiendo no aguantarse, Neville seguramente estaría con la profesora Sprout; y Seamus y Dean no eran una opción, no si quería salir con el orgullo intacto. Por otro lado, no había visto a Draco en todo el día…

Cuando se dio cuenta, Luna estaba parada a su lado sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una bolsa de chicles, pero Harry no estaba seguro y tenía miedo de preguntar si había estado poniéndolo dentro de todas las armaduras y para atraer a _sabrá Merlín qué_ imaginaria creatura.

-Hola Harry ¿Vienes a romper conmigo?- preguntó Luna, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha y mirándolo con sus saltones ojos azules haciéndola ver como si estuviera sorprendida de verlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también?- resopló el pelinegro, masajeando sus sienes. No podía haber un día en el que alguien no…- Espera ¿Qué? ¿Sales con alguien?

-No, pero uno siempre debe estar dispuesto a enfrentar el rechazo.- La Ravenclaw le tendió la bolsa con los ¿ _chicles?_ de extraña procedencia. Él declinó la _(eh…)_ _amable_ oferta, lo que provoco únicamente que la chica se encogiera de hombros y se metiera un dulce a la boca. Harry la miró confundido.

-Espantan a los…

-Está bien.- interrumpió Harry, ella no pareció molestarse.- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Claro

* * *

Cuando se acercaron a la orilla del lago, la chica empezó a quitarse los zapatos, para luego meterse al agua y empezar a buscar alguna curiosidad. Pensó en ayudarla cuando alzó la vista. Al otro lado del río podía ver a Blaise Zabini, gruño molesto. Últimamente cada vez que veía al chico un malestar le subía por el pecho.

-Tu aura se puso verde.- escuchó a la rubia decir. Cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que sujetaba una extraña piedra, que tenía un orificio justo en el centro*, frente a su ojo.- es increíble lo que la gente del agua puede perder.

-¿Es de una sirena?- Luna le tendió el objeto. Cuando miró a través de él pudo ver un destello de color morado rodeando a la chica.- ¿Qué es?

-Un lentimotus*.- dijo.- las sirenas los necesitan, no son muy empáticas… - continuó buscando cosas, murmurando entre dientes algo que sonaba a una canción, de nuevo Harry temía preguntar.

Miro de nuevo la extraña roca. Era inexplicablemente circular, como un anillo, pero era muy gruesa y grande para ser uno. Decidió mirar de nuevo a través de él. Zabini, que estaba bastante alejado, estaba rodeado por un aura fucsia, a su lado, una chica Slytherin tenía el mismo color. Harry sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Últimamente mis pergaminos desaparecen y debo escribir en mis brazos.- dijo Luna, parada junto a él. Harry casi saltó cuando la escuchó.- Oh, ¿Zabini y Daphne Greengrass están saliendo? También lo vi con Lavender Brown la semana pasada y con Padma Patil la semana anterior a esa… oh y no olvidemos a Draco creo que está con él desde tercero.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el Gryffindor, tomado por sorpresa.- ¿Tu como sabes que ellos...?- _¿Qué ellos qué?_ Pensó, en realidad no tenía idea.- Espera ¿Draco?

-Draco y yo estamos en la misma clase de Runas Antiguas, solo somos seis personas ahí, pero supongo que Hermionie sigue sin agradarle…

-Pero tu… ¿Cómo…? _¿Eh?_

-Él dice que hago mejor plática que cualquiera de _"todos esos efebos insignificantes"_

Harry no cabía en su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy siendo amable con Luna Lovegood _(y halagándola, en lo que cabía)_. Siguió mirando a lo lejos al otro par Slytherin, frunciendo el ceño cuando desaparecieron entre los árboles.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que los Plimpys se le escapen al calamar.- dijo, caminando de regreso al castillo, Harry hizo el amago de seguirla.- Deberías arrojar eso.- le comentó la rubia.- Alguna sirena debe estar necesitándolo.

Arrojó el extraño artefacto al lago. Con un nudo en la garganta. Y se quedó de pie mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido los otros chicos. Luna se acercó y le tocó el brazo para llamarlo. Harry se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Yo tampoco creo que a Draco le guste compartir

* * *

-Hola Goyle…

El chico le sonrió, con la boca llena de lo que parecía haber sido pastel de chocolate y con los brazos sosteniendo un montón de comida que Harry estaba seguro consiguió en las cocinas. Parado en la mitad de las mazmorras, con uno que otro Slytherin mirándolo mal antes de entrar a su sala común, sintió alivio de tener un gigante como guardaespaldas.

-¿Vas a entrar a tu sala común?- Goyle solo asintió y el pelinegro lo agradeció. No quería que hablara y terminar lleno de la mitad de lo que el chico tuviera en la boca.- ¿Podrías llamar a Dra… _Malfoy_? ¿Hacer que salga?

Cuando el Slytherin desapareció atravesando la pared, mascullando una contraseña que no entendió pero pareció funcionar, Harry se recargó en la pared contraria, pensando en si Draco saldría o si decidiría ignorarlo. No estaba seguro de cuál prefería. Por un lado estaba seguro de que el rubio no escucharía ni una palabra de lo que quería decirle. Nada más mencionar el nombre de Zabini provocaba que el Slytherin se pusiera a la defensiva.

Luna le había dicho _(mientras caminaba dando saltitos y sin zapatos por el castillo)_ que una vez le había preguntado si sabía que Blaise se veía con Lavender Brown, lo que conllevó a silencios incómodos, gritos, disculpas y escapadas presurosas _(y a que Draco odiara a Laverder Brown desde entonces)_. Después de que Draco dejara de hablarle por una semana y como buena Ravenclaw, decidió no comentar nada al respecto de nuevo, a nadie, ni si quiera al mismo Draco.

Sintió la urgencia de preguntarle que era exactamente lo que había pasado ¿Draco había perdonado a Zabini? ¿Le había creído o la había tomado a loca? Luna solo contestó con un dicho muggle que Harry conocía muy bien. _No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver._

Pero cuando la alta figura de Malfoy apareció frente a él, todo lo relacionado con el apellido Zabini quedó en el olvido.

-Hey…

-Presiento que mis adulaciones anteriores tuvieron el efecto contrario. Es estúpidamente Gryffindor de tu parte aparecerte en las mazmorras, alguien pudo haberte hechizado, pero de nuevo si nos ponemos a pensar en el sentido común de los Gryffindors… no espera, eso no existe…

-¿Preocupado por mi?- Malfoy hizo algo que Harry nunca lo había visto hacer, bufó. Quedándose sin palabras. El pelinegro sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.- Verás, seguí a Goyle todo el camino. Y como luce como un gánster mafioso…

 _-¿geiser filoso?-_ preguntó el rubio, para después negar con la cabeza.- Mira Potter, no entiendo tu lenguaje muggle, y si solo viniste para eso…

-Vine a verte.- nada más decirlo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ni siquiera supo de dónde vino, sonrojado, el pelinegro miró la reacción del otro chico para encontrarse con una mueca de suficiencia.

-Por supuesto

-Bueno… yo… um…

-Tan elocuente como siempre.- se burló el rubio, pero a Harry ya no le pareció como antes, cuando el rubio se divertía a sus expensas. Había algo en la sonrisa de Malfoy que lo hacía sentirlo diferente. Como una broma entre amigos.- ¿Entonces no quieres que llame a un pobre e inocente polluelo para que le rompas el corazón, _Mensajero_?

-Cállate

-Cállame

Harry pensó en las muchas formas en las que podía hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y sintió la cara arderle. Malfoy frente a él, negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera dándose por vencido.

-Entonces ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Harry lo miró.

-Ahora que lo dices…

* * *

Recorrió el camino de regreso a su sala común. Teniendo el suficiente cuidado de tomar rutas que Filch no frecuentara para no ser atrapado. No quería ser castigado debido a que, a pesar de ser sábado y terminar más tarde, el toque de queda había pasado. Esperaba que Draco tampoco fuera atrapado.

 _Draco_. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre?

Bueno, la habían pasado bien jugando quidditch a escondidas en el campo, un juego de buscadores para ser exacto. Al parecer el rubio era mejor de lo que mostraba en los juegos, en los que sus mismas trampas provocaban su derrota. Harry se sorprendió al ser vencido en 5 de 9 partidos, el último siendo el definitivo. Malfoy casi bailó, lo que provocó que riera ante el recuerdo.

Lentamente, la imagen de Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass desapareciendo en el bosque, fue remplazada por la de un sonriente Draco Malfoy presumiéndole la snitch en su mano.

* * *

*¿Recuerdan la película de Spiderwick? Jared usa una piedra, no pude encontrar un nombre más que "lente de piedra". Bueno, es algo parecido a ese, pero obviamente más "marino" ja. _(Si no la han visto ¿Bajo qué piedra han vivido?)_

*Nombre ridículo inventado por mí.

En este tampoco hay citas del libro, la verdad es que no lo encuentro. _*llora mientras lo busca desesperadamente*_

Este capítulo no me gustó demasiado, se supone que es humor. Pero la historia tiene que tener un desenlace y Zabini me encanta tanto como villano como de aliado.

Siento que Draco está quedando muy OC y lamento eso, pero véanlo de esta manera:

 _-Es el punto de vista de Harry_

 _-El nunca ha visto ninguna faceta de Draco más que la del Bully que aparenta ser. **(APARENTA)**_

Lamento mucho mi Luna, es un personaje que en particular se me dificulta. La amo con toda el alma, incluso en los fanfic es tan ella. Me encanta cuando un escritor logra poner su adorable rareza en las letras. Espero no haber hecho un trabajo horrible, sobre todo porque me han pedido que la incluya. **(mESTEFANIAb)** y yo quería hacerlo. Creo que leí por ahí algo como "espero que a Draco no le guste Zabini" **(Christine C)** ¡UPS!

Ahora respecto al nuevo trabajo de Harry **(yumeatelier y ShibuyaRen)** no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo veremos más.

Ahora bien, pienso hacer llorar a Draco, pero no sé si sería exagerar. No creo hacerlo llorar a moco tendido porque _vamos,_ es Malfoy. ¿Pero tal vez como la escena de Sectumsempra, incluso menos? ¿Tal vez una pequeña basurilla en el ojo? No sé porqué estoy haciendo esto, si yo quiero lo puedo vestir de angelina balerina y ponerlo a bailar folklore en medio del Gran Salón.

No me queda más que agradecer los reviews, follows y favoritos, y esperar con los dedos como changuitos que les parezca al menos interesante. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente ya, por lo que no creo tardarme tanto, pero no prometo nada… Creo que esta es la nota de autor más larga que he escrito en mi vida entera, incluso más larga que mis ensayos en la facultad.

Y pues ya saben, cualquier error, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en decirme.

 _ **Donot:)**_

P.D. Si esto les pareció drama, esperen el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy JKR ni Alexander Vance, pero creo que ya lo sabían.**

Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo. Creo que estamos llegando al final de este fic, uno o como mucho dos capítulos más para terminar, estoy muy contenta por esto, ¡Terminé y no soy un completo fracaso! Tengo muchas ideas para el próximo capítulo pero siguen sin forma. La buena noticia es que no es temporada de exámenes (aún) y puedo trabajar en ello. Espero no tardarme mucho, como ven pude subir este relativamente rápido, pero no prometo nada. Este capítulo es bastante corto, aunque me costó trabajo. Prometo desquitarme con el siguiente.

 **Gracias a todos los que dejan review, follows y favoritos.**

* * *

 **De casanovas y traiciones**

Cuando Harry se despertó ese día, lo último que pensaba es que terminaría de la manera que lo hizo. De hecho, había comenzado espléndido. Sirvieron su postre favorito en el desayuno, Draco lo había regañado con la mirada por sus modales en la mesa, haciendo que se sentara derecho y bajara los codos. Incluso su primera clase del lunes _(Pociones)_ había estado bien. Snape los había hecho hacer una poción individual, Draco le había advertido que estaba poniendo demasiados dedos de Grindylow* y salvó su poción. Lo que causó descontento en Snape y una sensación de estar flotando en Harry.

Estaba tan tranquilo caminando hacia Transfiguración que cuando Blaise Zabini lo llamó, no lo hechizó en el momento en que lo vio.

Al no atreverse a decirle al rubio Slytherin, la noche del sábado, decidió contarle a Ron y Hermionie lo que había visto _(obviamente sin decirles que Zabini también estaba saliendo con Draco)_. A la castaña casi le da un ataque al saber que estaba saliendo con tres chicas. Cuando Harry le dijo que esas probablemente eran solo las que él sabía, tuvieron que detenerla entre los dos antes de que fuera a hechizar al italiano.

Vamos, que él entendía. Zabini no era feo, teniendo en cuenta que salía con Draco _(intentó no gruñir ante el mero pensamiento)_ no había manera de que lo fuera.

Pero bueno, las cosas fueron en picada desde ahí.

Les había dicho a sus amigos que se adelantaran, y ambos lo hicieron a regañadientes. Ron incluso le gruño a Zabini, lo que provocó que éste se encogiera en su lugar. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de Ron, no era una mala reacción.

-¿Estás seguro de dejarlos sin correa, Potter?

-¿Qué quieres, Zabini?- escupió su nombre de manera que pareciera un insulto, agradeciendo haber escuchado a Draco hacerlo bastantes veces ya. El italiano solo enarcó las cejas.

-¿Estamos gruñones hoy? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso…- cuando la mano del Slytherin tocó su hombre sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. La apartó de un golpe e hizo ademán de sacar la varita.

Zabini alzó los brazos en un signo de rendimiento.

-No tenemos ánimos entonces…

Harry inhaló y exhaló lentamente, no importaba cuanto se lo mereciera el cabrón. No podía hacerle nada. No sin poder explicárselo a Draco.

-Mira Potter, sabemos por qué estoy aquí. Tú eres un recadero y yo un chico con un mensaje, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- el Gryffindor lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Negándose a creer lo que escuchaba.- Verás, no me gusta recurrir a estos modos, de hecho, no me importa hacerlo yo mismo, pero bueno, tendría que explicarte porqué estoy aquí entonces. Espero que esto lo aclare.

Le tendió una hoja de pergamino que sacó de su túnica. Harry, sin entender _(o no poder creer)_ lo que pasaba, la tomó. Dentro había una lista, al menos seis nombres figuraban en ella, y como una sentencia, el nombre de Draco Malfoy entre ellos.

Harry vio rojo.

-No salgo con todos pero, bueno, algunas personas creen que unos cuantos besos y toqueteos significan más de lo que en realidad lo hacen…Y yo solo quiero ahorrarme la fatiga.

-¿De qué manera piensas que yo participaría en algo como esto?- escupió Harry.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Pienso que sabré pagarte. ¿Qué tal…una semana por cada nombre? O simplemente dime tu precio.

Reunió todo su autocontrol para contestarle.

-Lo siento Zabini… ¿Sabes qué? En realidad no.- hizo una bola con el pedazo de pergamino y se lo arrojó en la cara, sin dar en el blanco, pues el otro lo atrapó al vuelo.- Búscate otro.

Siguió su camino, esta vez siendo él quien golpeara al otro a pasar a su lado. Se dirigió hacia su clase de Transformaciones cuando sintió una varita en su cuello.

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo.- el aliento de Zabini en su oreja lo advirtió de no hacer movimiento alguno.- ¿No te das cuenta, Potter? Estoy siendo considerado, no muchos Slytherins dan estas libertades. Además, no entiendo cual es el problema…

Aprovechó el momento para darse la vuelta, sacando su varita. Zabini, sin verlo venir, solo pudo lanzar un _Protego_ antes de que la maldición de Harry impactara en él. Con las varitas en riste, se estudiaron.

-Se supone que es tu amigo antes que todo, hacerlo pasar por algo como esto…

-¿De qué rayos hablas…? Oh, tu…- el entendimiento surcó las facciones de Zabini. Harry pudo ver claramente los engranajes en su cabeza mientras pensaba.- No me digas que…- para su total asombro, el italiano comenzó a reírse.- Nuestro chico dorado enamorado de una serpiente…Me pregunto… ¿Qué diría Draco al enterarse?

Apretó su varita, la sonrisa de Zabini lo estaba sacando de quicio. No pensaba decirle ¿Verdad? Decirle a Draco que… _¿Qué? ¿Decirle qué?_

 _-¡Expeliarmus!_

Muchas cosas pasaron después de eso. Zabini salió disparado hacia atrás al no ser lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el hechizo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry pudo ver a Draco apareciendo al final del pasillo, riéndose de algo que decía Parkinson, a su lado. Ambos rostros descomponiéndose de sorpresa y luego enojo.

Cuando Draco fue a ver a Zabini, Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

-¿Qué carajos pasa contigo, Potter?-gritó Parkinson, ayudando al italiano a ponerse de pie.

-Si Potter, ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- sonrió Zabini, a sabiendas de que el pelinegro no podía decir nada. Draco lo miró con sospecha, después miró a Harry, exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación. Pero Harry no podía explicar.

Así que se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, con un destino diferente del aula de Transformaciones.

* * *

Se inclinó tomando una piedra, para después arrojarla lo más lejos que podía. Se sintió un tonto. Estúpido pensar que a principios de año lo que había parecido un juego, ahora se volteaba en su contra. Jaló un poco sus cabellos, en un intento desesperado por desahogar la furia que sentía. Tonto, tonto, tonto. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho… Suspiró, deseando haber visto la cara de Draco cuando se fue, algún indicio. Supuso entonces que la tregua había terminado, no puedes ir por ahí lanzando por los aires a los novios de cualquiera _(no importa cuánto se lo merezcan)_ sin esperar reacciones negativas.

-Imbécil…

-Eso es lo que yo pienso también

Saltó al escuchar la voz de Draco a sus espaldas. Girando levemente la cabeza, como si lo que estuviera ahí fuera una creatura oscura delante de la cual no debieras hacer movimientos bruscos _(no es que esté demasiado lejos de la realidad)._

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu… _con Zabini_?

-¿Tu…? – El rubio carraspeó y apretó los labios de tal manera que formaron una línea recta.- ¿Qué sucedió?- Harry regresó la mirada al lago, no así viéndolo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de frenar las ganas de escupirlo todo, decidiendo que no le correspondía. ¿Porqué era tan difícil? ¿Era porque el rubio le agradaba ahora? O quizá era porque… _porque…_

-Si no vas a decir nada, no importa. La verdad es que Blaise a veces se merece una paliza…-rió Draco.

Harry miró hacia atrás con un poco de sorpresa. El rubio había dicho eso a modo de broma, pero había algo más. Pudo verlo en la pregunta no hecha en sus ojos los cuales, no se había dado cuenta, estaban un poco rojos. Se giró completamente para encarar al Slytherin, mientras la sonrisa del mismo decaía. En sus manos el pedazo de pergamino arrugado que le había arrojado a Zabini. Harry no sabía que decir, así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba en ese tipo de situaciones. Dijo una estupidez.

-Zabini rompe contigo.

Pudo ver claramente como sus palabras golpeaban el rostro de Draco, seguro doliéndole más que cualquier puñetazo. Esperaba gritos, golpes, incluso que se diera media vuelta y se fuera enfadado. Pero Draco comenzó a reírse. Y a Harry le dolió solo verlo. Porque no era como las últimas risas que habían compartido, llenas de travesuras y complicidad. Draco reía con dolor e incredulidad y él no podía hacer nada.

.Así que…- se interrumpió el rubio, en medio de una carcajada histérica.- ¿Cuánto fue?- el rostro de Malfoy mostraba desagrado, pero Harry no entendió la pregunta.- ¿¡Qué te ofreció, Potter!? ¿¡Tus deberes de pociones!? ¿¡Una Asignatura por cada persona en la lista!?

-Draco no… yo no…- su garganta se cerró, aquella era la reacción que esperaba, pero eso no lo hacía menos difícil. Draco se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

 _-¡Maldita sea!_

Los dos callaron un momento. El Slytherin mirando al piso y el Griffyndor mirándolo. Cuando el otro le devolvió la mirada solo pudo ver en sus ojos decepción y, sin embargo, una sonrisa socarrona cubría su rostro.

-Al parecer estaba equivocado.- dijo el rubio, Harry apretó los puños a sus costados. La voz de Draco había regresado a ser la misma, la mueca altanera de su rostro, su barbilla alzada. Harry se estaba haciendo pedazos.- Después de todo, si serías un perfecto Slytherin.

Fue entonces cuando se dio media vuelta y se fue enfadado.

* * *

La bomba cayó *suspira* my poor dragon :(

*¿Esto puede ser un ingrediente de pociones? Soy malísima en pociones.

Quiero hacer algunas menciones. No lo hice en el otro cap pero debí hacerlo desde el principio.

 **Kamishiro Yuki** : primer review! Gracias :)

 **Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl** : Lamento lo de los gemelos y Parkinson. Si Luna Lovegood se me dificulta no tienes idea de cómo lo hacen los gemelos, tal vez los mencione. Gracias por el rr.

 **Cuahutlitzin** : Que bueno que te agrado Greg, los actores de Crabe y Goyle siempre me han parecido muy tiernos. Y pues Draco si terminó siendo víctima, nailed. Gracias por comentar, espero que te siga pareciendo divertido…

 **kothaax3** : Otra fan de Draco. Hermana, gusto en conocerte, ja,ja. Y lo recompensaré (tal vez) gracias por los ánimos.

 **Sinideas** : Me encantó tu review, profundizaste mi historia y le diste un toque macabro. Me agrada. Gracias por comentar.

 **MaryFer** : Gracias! Ya está la conti.

 **Eiren** : Listo, jefa. (no es sarcasmo)

 **ShibuyaRen** : Si… tengo problemas con las misiones, espero inspiración. Voy a hacer drabbles sobre ellas para pasar el rato. Espero que te vayan a gustar.

 **Yumeatelier** : me parece una idea genial, con un toque humorístico y un poco de humillación para Harry, buen toque. Tal vez lo leas en los drabbles, ¡Gracias! Harry si fue a contarle a Draco, pero su magnificencia lo apendejó. Creo que es factible. También creo que no quedó muy claro, trabajaré en eso. Gracias por comentar.

 **Christine C** : me encantó que comentaras todos los capítulos, me animó mucho. Gracias por tomarte la molestia. A Draco si le terminó gustando Zabini, espero no te desanime.

 **MeimiCaro-chan** : ¡Claro que no! Qué bueno que te diera risa, para eso era. Me gusta cuando los autores trabajan con el lado Slytherin de Harry, siento que es muy sexy. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 5 y ahora este 6.

 **mESTEFANIAb** : Cumplí, espero no haber arruinado tus expectativas. Mis capítulos no pueden ser largos, lo digo en serio. Terminan siendo una porquería, a parte así te dejo con la duda;) Luna es muy sabia, ¿Has leído algo de freya_uchiha? Su Luna es fantástica.

 **Gio** : Que bueno que te gustó *se cubre cuando le apuntan*.

 **Alfy-Malfoy** : Señorita Malfoy, las carcajadas son para los efebos insignificantes, por favor contrólese. *tono de Snape* Mentira. Qué bueno que te gustara. Gracias por comentar.

 **Jess Granger s** : ¡Ya sé! Yo igual lo odio (en este fic, lol, es mío) aquí tienes la conti, dime que te pareció.

 **Juliana E:** No sé por qué no lo habías leído antes *le da un ataque de tos* ( lo dejó abandonado por meses) Que linda, tenía miedo de estar haciendo un Draco mediocre, que bueno que lo ames. Blaise es una zorra aquí, lo siento. Aquí está la conti. Gracias por los ánimos.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Tengo cara de británica? No. Y la última vez que revisé, era mujer. Así que no, nada me pertenece.**

Este es el final _(terminó siendo uno)_ , no sé qué tan largo o corto les parezca. A mí me pareció bien... Eh... Pienso que la interacción Harry/Draco quedó muy vaga, pero _¡Hey!_ Para eso están los drabbles. No creo hacer demasiados, y si la inspiración ayuda, podría hacer uno de "después del final" como un epilogo o algo así, pero nada profundo, son drabbles después de todo. Primero me pondré a escribir las situaciones embarazosas de Harry, de las que obviamente Draco formará parte. Él y pues, supongo que todos.

Como verán el pasar del tiempo no se hace notar en este fic, no le puse mucha importancia a eso, no sabemos si todo esto sucedió en un mes o siquiera si llegaron a Halloween o Navidad o Pascua, por lo que los Drabbles se situarán en estas fechas. O no, dependiendo. Los haré separados de este, como un nuevo fanfic con varios capítulos, solo por diversión. Otro punto, no voy a tocar temas de la guerra, Sirius no ha muerto, Umbrige sigue siendo una perra donde quiera que esté _(que no será Hogwarts)_ y… ¿Los gemelos Weasley harán de las suyas? Estas solo son ideas, otras serían bien recibidas. Me despido _(por ahora)_ dejándoles a este pequeño.

* * *

 **De cómo terminó todo:**

.

.

Las semanas siguientes fueron un martirio.

Aunque no solo para él, podía adivinarlo con solo ver a la mesa verde y plata. La tensión que emanaban los Slytherins era tal que incluso los Hufflepuffs al otro extremo del comedor podían sentirla. Zabini lucía molesto. Parkinson no había quitado esa mueca en el rostro que la hacía parecer como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable. Draco parecía a punto de maldecir a alguien. La sonrisa socarrona de Millicent sugería que se estaba divirtiendo. Los de primero se cubrían con ademán protector ante cualquier movimiento brusco… Al parecer las cosas en la casa de las serpientes no estaban tan bien. Al menos Crabbe y Goyle disfrutaban su almuerzo.

-Hey, compañero.- escuchó decir a Ron.- No creo que sea buena idea que mires hacia allá.- continuó masticando sus alitas.- parece que hechizarían a cualquiera que respirara demasiado cerca…

-Han estado así por semanas.- comentó Hermione, mirándolo inquisitivamente.- Tu no tendrás nada que ver… ¿cierto?

Ante su silencio, ambos amigos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Decidió mirar a otro lado, para ver cómo, al levantarse Draco de su sitio, un Slytherin de primer año se tiraba al piso para ponerse lejos de su alcance. El rubio salió del Gran Comedor, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían desanimados al no poder continuar con su almuerzo, aunque estuvieran llevando una buena porción de comida en los brazos.

-¡Harry!- saltó, observando la mueca molesta en el rostro de Hermione.- ¿Qué hiciste, Harry?

Pensó en las opciones que tenía. Los miró, pasando sus ojos de uno al otro repetidamente.

Suspiró.

-¿Recuerdan lo que les conté de Zabini…?

.

.

* * *

.

.

-¿¡Y le dijiste que sí!?

Se encogió ante el grito de la castaña. Habían decidido terminar la conversación en los dormitorios, lejos de oídos indiscretos. Indignado como estaba ante la insinuación, saltó ante su propia defensa.

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces por qué le dijiste que…

-¡Porque soy un imbécil!- se cubrió la cara con las manos, tirándose bruscamente a la cama detrás de él. El silencio de Hermione no ayudó a hacerlo sentir menos culpable.- _Iba a decírselo_.- se sentó de nuevo, encarando a sus dos amigos. La castaña lo miraba con lástima mientras que el pelirrojo estaba un poco verde.- Pero entonces salió, y yo lo vi _y me sonrió_ y luego…- se tiró hacia atrás de nuevo, murmurando entre dientes _"me convierte en un completo estúpido"._

Hermione rió ante esto y Ron solo suspiró abatido.

-Bueno compa ¿Vas a decírselos entonces?

Harry lo miró sin entender. Bastante sorprendido de que su amigo le hablara después de confesar que había _cierta posibilidad_ de que estuviera _solo un_ _poquito_ encandilado por Draco Malfoy. Lo único que había dicho el pelirrojo era que _"bueno, al menos no ha estado siendo un idiota este año y supongo que tú tienes algo que ver"._ A lo que tanto Harry como Hermione se lo habían quedado mirando tan asombrados, que se había sentido un poco insultado. Entonces había dicho _"¿Qué? El completo idiota eres tú, no yo"_ y luego " _Además imagina que tengamos a los Slytherins de nuestro lado en la guerra ¿Sabías que el hurón es como el jefe ahí, verdad?"_

Harry solo había podido reírse, aliviado como estaba, de tener un peso menos encima. Odiaba ocultarles cosas a sus amigos y siendo él quien a principios de año, había dicho que el amor era una pérdida de tiempo, se sentía un tanto hipócrita.

-No puede decirles nada Ron, Malf… _Draco_ va a pensar que Harry lo hizo para obtener algo a cambio…- dijo la castaña, con ese tono de _tengo que_ _explicar para que entiendas_ que la caracterizaba. Ron no se dio por vencido.

-Pero eso ya lo cree.- debatió. Mirando a la chica como si fuera algo obvio. Harry, aún acostado boca arriba, lanzó un sonido agónico.- _Oh vamos_ , si no se los dices… ¿Cómo se van a vengar?

Por segunda ocasión, Ron se vio objeto de miradas incrédulas. Harry, con la cabeza solo lo suficiente alzada para mirarlo y Hermione que incluso se había hecho para atrás como si la declaración la hubiera empujado. Luego se miraron entre ellos, Ron sin comprender todavía. La sonrisa que Harry tenía en el rostro le daba un poco de miedo.

-El nunca te dijo que no podías reunirlas a todas…- dijo Hermione, sin completar la frase. La sonrisa en su rostro creciendo.

-En realidad, Harry dijo que Malfoy no era el único chico…- quiso añadir, pero fue ignorado.

-Que problemático, ir con cada uno, mejor ahorrarme el trabajo…- volvió a hablar Harry, sin completar la idea, y haciendo gruñir al pelirrojo. El pelinegro se levantó súbitamente. Quedando de pie frente a ambos amigos. Hermione fue la siguiente.

-Iré a la biblioteca.-dijo emocionada, caminando hacia la puerta.- Personalmente sugiero un doloroso hechizo de castración…- siguió hablando después de salir por la puerta. Harry comenzó a buscar algo en su baúl, el pelirrojo tuvo la sospecha de que se trataba del Mapa del Merodeador. Cuando estaba por salir por la puerta, dejando a Ron aún sentado en la cama sin entender nada, se volteó. Regresando sus pasos, se acercó al pelirrojo para abrazarlo con fuerza, a lo que Ron respondió tratando de escapar.

-Ron, eres un genio.- dijo el Gryffindor, y se fue. Dejando al pelirrojo regodearse, aunque no supiera exactamente por qué se suponía que era un genio.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuando Lavender Brown _(Apretada contra la pared más cerca de la salida)_ , Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Harper Derrik, Jeremy Strentton y Draco Malfoy estuvieron en la habitación, el ultimo llevado a rastras por Goyle como un favor especial _(lo cual no le hizo gracia al rubio)_ , Harry titubeó. Él no era ningún chismoso, pero no podía permitir que esto continuara. Así que decidió jugar un poquito con la verdad. Draco, quién estaba perdiendo los estribos _(haciendo que Lavender se pusiera cada vez más azul),_ parecía a punto de abrir la boca. El Gryffindor estaba seguro lo que diría _esta situación es ridícula y no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar aquí_ , para después asesinar con la mirada a Lavender, quién chillaría, y luego lanzarle la misma mirada a Harry para después salir azotando la puerta _(debería dejar de divagar)._ Pero el pelinegro no le daría la oportunidad.

-Los he reunido aquí para.- se detuvo cuando Draco bufó, interrumpiéndolo. Le lanzó una mala mirada que le fue devuelta.-… como decía, se estarán preguntando por qué están aquí. Primero quiero decirles, que contrario a la teoría general, no disfruto haciendo esto.- carraspeó, cuando Draco alzó una ceja, mientras los demás en la habitación se miraban asustados.- Segundo, no estoy ganando nada con esto, de hecho solo lo hago porque mi integridad ha sido amenazada.- Padma se adelantó.

-¿Te han amenazado, Harry?- preguntó preocupada.- ¿Quién fue? ¿Podemos ayudarte?

Los Slytherins parecían cada vez menos interesados, pero tanto Jeremy como Padma lucían dispuestos a defenderlos, Lavender solo se preocupaba por salir del campo de visión de Malfoy. Calmó a Padma con un gesto de su mano y decidió continuar.

-Estoy seguro de que conocen mi nuevo… ¿Hobby?- ante esto Draco abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algún comentario mal intencionado. Así que le lanzó un hechizo silenciador que lo hizo callar. Se agarró la garganta y empezó a mover la boca, probablemente exigiéndole devolverle la voz, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a terminar esto de una vez por todas y lo ignoró.

Algunos presentes palidecieron cuando vieron a Malfoy sacar la varita, pero esta le fue arrebatada por Goyle, que estaba ahí justo para eso.

-Como dije, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que me pidieron y estoy haciéndolo contra mi voluntad, así que me he ahorrado la molestia de buscarlos uno por uno y he decidido reunirlos a todos para decirles… Bueno, Zabini rompe con ustedes.- dio un paso atrás, esperando una reacción.

Harry pudo ver los engranajes girando en las cabezas de todos, incluso Lavender parecía confundida. Comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, excepto Draco, que al parecer había dejado de _"gritar"_ y lo estaba viendo con el seño fruncido, intentando adivinar que es lo que se proponía. La chica Greengrass fue la primera en comprenderlo todo.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo!- gritó, levantándose de su asiento.- ¡Lo voy a matar!

-La muerte no es castigo suficiente.- dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Padma. Que arrugaba el pergamino en su mano, que seguramente eran notas de estudio.

Después del shock inicial, se reunieron en un círculo, susurrando cosas que Harry estaba seguro de no querer oír, pero que sonaban parecido a _"venganza, sufrimiento y desesperación"_. Incluso Draco los miraba con interés mientras escuchaba, pero se alejó del grupo para acercarse a Harry. Pensando que tal vez quisiera hablar con él, soltó todo lo que había estado conteniendo.

-Dracolosientotanto, fui un completo idiota.- dijo pero el rubio solo alzó una ceja.- Cuando Zabini me dijo lo que planeaba me horroricé y quise irme pero entonces él me amenazó y yo lo lancé por los aires y yo ya sabía pero Luna me dijo que ella lo vio antes y tu reacción y luego lo vi yo mismo pero no supe como decírtelo y el juego de quidditch y tu sonrisa y todo tu y yo no quería que me odiaras pero terminaste haciéndolo de nuevo y… estoy divagando.- se dio por vencido ante la mirada confundida de Draco.- ¿Entonces?- pero el rubio no dijo palabra y él empezaba a desesperarse.- Entiendo si lo quieres dirigirme la palabra y…- fue interrumpido esta vez por el rubio que, inclinándose un poco hacia abajo juntó sus labios separándose rápidamente en una absurda comparación a un beso, pero que dejó a Harry tan atontado que cuando Draco señaló su garganta no supo a que se refería en el instante.

-Hablaré contigo después.- fue lo único que dijo, cuando (finalmente) el Gryffindor retiró el hechizo, para después regresar al círculo. Pero Harry se alivió, porque el tono de Draco prometía que las cosas regresarían a cómo eran antes. Aunque un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago le indicó que eso no sería suficiente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los días siguientes a ese fueron duros para Blaise Zabini.

En lo único que los despechados ex novios habían podido concordar, era que debían poner en evidencia al _malditobastardo_. Sin embargo, no pudieron decidir cuál de las venganzas personales aplicar.

Harry se había ido antes de escuchar nada. Sin poder hablar con Draco, sintió que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Así que se fue, siendo seguido por Goyle por lo que se dirigió a las cocinas, lo que hizo a Goyle muy feliz.

Durante toda la semana, los infortunios parecían perseguir al italiano, quién terminaba, en el mejor de los casos, en la enfermería. Al parecer los despechados ex novios, habían decidido vengarse cada uno por cuenta propia.

Recordó entonces cuando el mismo italiano se había acercado a él con intenciones de venganza. No lo había visto venir, tampoco Hermione ni Ron. Pero Draco, que estaba apenas cerca, si lo hizo.

Petrificando a Zabini. Él y Luna, que había estado al lado del rubio, entre risas y cuchicheos, habían llenado al italiano de todos los cachivaches que la Ravenclaw cargaba consigo. Para después poner en él un hechizo que le impedía quitarse cualquier cosa que tuviera puesta. Juró escucharle susurrar al oído del moreno, algo que sonó parecido a _"esto no es nada, espera lo que viene"_. Para luego mirar a Harry y guiñarle el ojo. Lo cual hizo a Ron abrir la boca a más no poder. Ambos rubios se fueron por otro camino con los brazos entrelazados y Hermione los siguió, lo más probable era que fueran a Runas Antiguas.

-Amigo, Malfoy te defendió, _apropósito_.-obvió Ron, mientras se encaminaban a Adivinación. El solo asintió, sonriendo bobamente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Las cosas estaban lejos de ser sencillas, pensó, mientras miraba el lago frete a él. Ayudando a buscar cosas raras a Luna. La Ravenclaw le había pedido ayuda y él no había podido decirle que no.

Siguió divagando acerca de lo difícil que sería estar con Draco y más importante ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? Era cierto, el rubio era muy atractivo, y de hecho, era el primer chico que le gustaba. Esa nerviosa sensación que sentía cuando miraba a Cho Chang, quedó enterrada muy por debajo de todas las mariposas que volaron dentro de su estómago cuando le asignaron a Draco como compañero para hacer una poción. Mismas que volvían al ataque cuando en la biblioteca compartían miradas desde mesas alejadas y él trataba de adivinar el color exacto de los ojos de Draco. ¿Azul, verde, gris…? Incluso plateados bajo la luz exacta. Y entonces pensaba que sí, que lo quería para él. Pero entonces no, no _puede_. Porque Draco es hijo de un mortífago, no solo un mortífago, Lucius Malfoy para ser exactos, la mano derecha de Voldemort. En el cual por cierto no había pesado en un largo tiempo…

\- Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir*.-escuchó decir a Luna. Pero cuando la miró para preguntarle a qué había venido eso, ella no lo estaba mirando, seguía rebuscando en el agua. Así que lo dejó pasar.

Más tarde, cuando estaba sentado a las orillas del lago, sobre una roca. Con los pantalones doblados hacia arriba y los pies sumergidos. Volvió a pensar en ello. Un ruido a su lado lo hizo levantar la mirada, y se encontró con Draco a su lado, observando con disgusto su apariencia desaliñada. Después de suspirar con derrota como si Harry fuera un problema que no tenía solución. Lo miró. Al parecer pensando en una cosa completamente diferente porque esta vez estaba sonriendo.

Estaba nublado, por lo que sus ojos se veían de un gris realmente oscuro.

-Hoy, Daphne hizo a los Doxys de la clase salir y perseguir a Blaise.- rió el rubio.- lo mordieron al menos diez de ellos y ahora está en la enfermería.- su sonrisa era tan grande que Harry pensó que se le saldrían los dientes. Rió con él un buen rato. Pero después se puso serio, y Draco pareció notarlo.- ¿Estás bien?- ante la pregunta, estudió su rostro y encontró sincera preocupación en ellos. Por lo que asintió para después agarrar la pulcra corbata del Slytherin, provocando quejas que pronto fueron acalladas por los anhelantes labios del Gryffindor.

 _Sí_ , pensó Harry, cuando Draco profundizó el beso con intensidad, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y jugando con su cabello. _Esto era exactamente lo que quería._

.

.

* * *

.

.

*Esta frase provoca conflictos en mí, el internet dice que es de Johnny Depp. Pero estoy segura que en algún otro lado leí que era de Vance. Como sea, quedó bien. _(y probablemente sea de Johnny)_

 **Jess Granger s** : No me odies, terminó siendo uno. Pero Draco aparecerá significativamente en los Drabbles _(tal vez)._ Wohoo /o/

 **Christine C** : ¡Qué bueno! Lo sé.

 **SuicideFreakWord** : ¡Hola! No tengo un calendario de actualizaciones pero intento no tardarme años _(lo cual no siempre funciona)_ Espero que leas los drabbles. Y creo que recuperaron más que la amistad.

 **mESTEFANIAb** : Espero te guste este, creo que quedó un poco más largo.

 **Yumeatelier:** Lo sé, no uno de mis mejores trabajos. La reconciliación no, pero la decisión definitiva sí. ¡ESO! Espero que te haya gustado.

 **Gio:** Ese Harry tiene efecto retardado y Draco buscó consuelo, solo que Harry la fregó :( ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser difícil para esos dos? Bueno ya no más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

chiquita05: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te este gustando, muchas gracias por comentar. Lamentablemente este es el último capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado y no dudes en decirme tu opinión.

¿Alguien de casualidad notó que todo pasa en clase de pociones? ¿Cupido Snape? JAJAJA Es broma, solo fue casualidad, tal vez. Nunca lo sabremos. Espero no haberlos decepcionado demasiado. Lo hice con amor.

Ya saben: dudas, críticas, sugerencias, en el buzón por favor.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, los quiere:

 ** _Donot:)_**


End file.
